A Fox Among Angels
by Wintermittens
Summary: Naruto a sad broke girly-boy from Okutama has moved to Tokyo to escape his mother's bloody shadow. Unfortunately he gets wrapped up into the Sekirei Plan and now lives with six busy bodies. Not only is he praying to make it to next rent and keeping his Sekirei safe, he might also need to step further into what he was trying to leave! He's going to need a bigger apartment soon...
1. Chapter 1

This is a yaoi, this is gay, I didn't know I had to say it but this is extremely gay and an AU. An Au where Minato isn't Naruto's dad and they are gay together and others are gay for Naruto too. Just so you know.

* * *

Naruto sighed and rubbed his cheeks, his breath was visible in the cold air, he then fixed his glasses. He didn't know what to do. Rent was coming up soon and his job at Ramen Ichiraku, while great, just wouldn't cover it. His other option, Naruto shivered in terror, no not yet he wouldn't go _there_ yet. Naruto walked deep into thought through the streets of Tokyo, he seemed to go to on autopilot as he made his way to his apartment. He hadn't been in Tokyo for very long, just a year and a half or so, but he had quickly got the lay of the land down. Naruto pulled his keys out of his pocket and was about to open his door when out of nowhere a voice cried out, "LOOK OUT!"

Naruto turned and saw a blur of yellow coming his way. Instincts taking over, he quickly opened his arms, the thing rammed into his waiting arms causing both of them to skid backwards. Naruto opened his eyes, his glasses strewn across his face and flushed from the cold. The "thing" was actually a person, a significantly taller person than himself, and he was staring down at him. Naruto became acutely aware of how closely he was holding this person and immediately let go and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. He then assessed the person in question. It was a man. This time he didn't flush out of the cold, the man was actually really pretty, with hair and eyes like his. He looked a bit more manly unlike Naruto, He was edges while Naruto was curves, he may have had longer hair and clearer eyes but somehow he still looked more manly. The taller blonde was dressed in a green vest which was over a blue long-sleeved turtle neck and _he was still staring at him_. Naruto quickly looked away wondering if he looked at the man too long. "Um, excuse me are you okay? Because you kind of ran into me, and I know normal people don't really run into people." _Great insinuate he's not a normal person._ "Wait I didn't mean you're not normal!" Naruto waved his hands wildly. "I just mean you were running really fast, and you people usually don't just rush into people right? So you must've had a really good reason too and oh geez..." _You've been talking for too long_. Naruto looked down, his face now completely red in embarrassment. "I'll just…" Naruto trailed off as he finally adjusted his glasses, he started to shuffled away from the blonde. "No wait!"

Naruto stiffened as he felt a hand grab his wrist, the man was a bit pink as well and was breathing a bit heavily. "I did have a good reason, I was trying to get away from...someone, but I'm sorry for running into you." The man looked to the side. "Also I think maybe…" He trailed off as he looked above, eyes widening in fear. Naruto bristled as he felt electricity in the air, "So this is where he went." the grip on his hand tightened. Naruto angled himself in front of the man to protect him from this unknown enemy. "How cute. You found someone to help you, but you know it's too late." The new comer jumped down from their perch, it was a girl with black hair that went to her butt Naruto's eyes wandered and saw what she was wearing. Covering his eyes immediately Naruto squawked, "L-lady! You shouldn't be walking around in that kind of outfit!" The purple leotard hugged tightly around her figure. She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean 'that kind of outfit'? I can wear anything I damn want to!" She came closer and the man behind him whimpered, Naruto went back on the defensive. "This is cute, but I bet scaredy cat didn't even tell you what this is about. I'm telling you now, leave." Her hand began to _emit_ something, was she _making electricity?_ Naruto knew this was going to get really messy now, getting ready for a fight he squared up and somehow became more intimidating for a small glasses and scarf wearing "girly-boy". They were facing off now waiting for one of them to make a move. A tug pulled Naruto back into a soft but hard chest, his face turning red and losing his fighting stance. He had forgotten the man! Naruto was suddenly picked up bridal-style and he squeaked, the man looked down at him. "I'm so sorry I got you involved." He said somberly but then he faced the lady. "But I'll get you out of it." The woman sparked, "Oh no you don't!" but it was too late. The twosome were gone before she had started to speak. "Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto's P.o.v.

Naruto just didn't know what he did to be in this kind of situation, currently curled up in this man's embrace and melting into it. God he was pathetic. He knew that they were moving pretty fast, _a bit too fast for normal._ Then again that skimpy leotard wearing lady used lightning to attack them before. "I think we're okay now." The man said as they stopped in another dark alleyway, Naruto expected to be put down but he was just more tightly hugged. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this." " _This", what is "this"!_ He screamed in his head. _They all think I somehow know inherently to what they mean!_ "Honestly I thought you would just move, I didn't think that you'd be my…" He ducked his head down and mumbled something under his breath. "Listen, first I want you to put me down, then I want to know who you are, and after that I want to know what the hell all of "this" is about." Naruto was just exhausted with this situation now, he wanted to go home and take a long ass nap before his shift. The man startled and stuttered, "Ah, I, I'm sorry!" Naruto was put down. While he liked this, a larger part of him was sad about the loss of contact.

The smaller blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "So, um. My name's Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto." His hand rushed outwards waiting for a handshake. The taller blonde smiled slightly and tentatively took the offered hand. "Minato, Sekirei number 88. I'm a-a Sekirei. Sekirei are like other humans, but we are, we're." The man, Minato, blushed and looked away. Naruto taking pity patted his hand, "Hey it's fine. Take your time I'm in no rush, ya' know?" That seemed to make Minato's face even more red. "I...Sekirei are here for only one thing. To find our Ashikabi and protect them and hopefully keep them. Ashikabi are...like husband and wife I think in normal terms, or was it soulmates..?" Minato mumbled some more. Naruto blinked well this isn't what he thought this situation would be about. "But why was she trying to get you?" Minato lost his red hue, "Sekirei are here to find their Ashikabi, but when they find them and….um…..well anyway, when they're together they enter the game and then Sekirei must fight to stay with their Ashikabi." Minato said resolutely. This just added more questions for Naruto. "Why would you _want_ to fight? Why should you all fight anyway? This game sounds sucky, why can't they all just stay with their Ashikabi and ignore the game?" Minato looked surprised at the wealth of questions, "I-I don't know, we just...I never thought of that before." Naruto harrumphed, " Well there's nothing _stopping_ you guys from not fighting, I mean if you Sekirei are here to find your "Ashikabi" then you should all just be happy you found them. Not a lot of people met the one they're destined to be with, I would be happy just to find someone who liked me let alone love me." "I like you."

Naruto's eyes widened at what he thought he heard. "What?" He asked softly. "I-I…." Minato became an interesting shade of red. Naruto stared at him, he didn't know if he really said he liked him or not. The words were quiet so they might of not even existed. _Was he so desperate to have delusions of this stranger liking him that he imagined the words coming out of the other's lips?_ Naruto stood there not even looking at Minato, he felt so small. His glasses knocked off his face again, his keys missing, and looking quite manhandled. He felt so stupid, _What is wrong with me?_ "W-well, I guess I'll help you find her." Minato jerked at the sudden voice breaking their tense silence. "W-what?" Naruto smiled up at the other blonde. "I'll help you find your Ashikabi, what you don't like girls? I know a nice couple of guys." Naruto smirked outwardly at Minato's spluttering but on the insides he was howling, _He liked Minato but he can't just impose himself onto him. This isn't even about him._ "N-no, I don't, I mean. I don't want anyone else!" Naruto cocked his head.

Minato's P.o.v.

"You've already met them?" Minato nodded almost painfully fast. "That's great!" Naruto clapped his hands together, not getting Minato's painfully obvious implications. Minato screamed internally, just why he was so shy now didn't make any sense to him. "N-Naruto, no. I mean I have met them and it's y-" He was suddenly tackled by the smaller blonde, watching as the place he was standing in get darkned by a lightning strike. _That could've been me_ he thought but all thought was suddenly sucked out of him as he realized what kind of position they were in. Naruto was over him like some sort of giant cat leaning over it's prey. Naruto's attention wasn't even on him, it was on the lightning Sekirei. He was yelling something but for the life of him he couldn't hear him, his heart stuttered when dark eyes swiveled from the adversary to his own eyes. God above his eyes were gorgeous, deep and dark as an ocean just swallowing Minato up. His lips were moving again, pink and plump. If only he could just- "MINATO!" The taller blonde jerked up bumping heads with the smaller.

"Fuck!" Naruto rolled off him and held his head as he began to roll all over the place, Minato clutched his head and hissed. The woman watched this in awkward silence, "You two really are fucking idiots." Naruto's eyes flashed violet, his face was bleeding from his glasses that broke from impact. The sight sent chills down Minato's spine, "Look what you fucking did, that was my last pair of good glasses." Minato stilled but realized he pointed this sharp sentence at the woman. "Me?" She pointed at herself, "Your Sekirei over there was the one that broke your damn glasses." Naruto got himself of the floor, it looked like he grew he was so intimidating for a short man. "He wouldn't even be in this situation if your skimpy leotard wearing self, didn't fucking attack him and fuck all for getting me involved in this mess, but now I'm going to help him." He smeared the blood across his face, eyes going red. "Let's fucking go."


	3. Chapter 3

Minato P.o.v

She seemed to hesitate, before she charged. Minato cried out, _Damnit he just found his Ashikabi now he was going to lose him because he was_ _ **WEAK**_ _._ Before the lightning Sekirei could even touch Naruto, the small blonde rushed her. Before the two Sekirei could fully comprehend his action he uppercut her right in the stomach, coughing up blood she stumbled backwards eyes wide. "How did you?" She asked shocked, Naruto grinned ferally eyes glittering red like rubies. "You don't want to know. Now really we should call this off right? Don't wanna hurt a pretty lady anymore then you want to hurt a girly-boy." Minato didn't think right now was a good time to be on the floor, but it was like his body was on fire. Jesus was this what they said when you find your Ashikabi? That your heart burns when you meet them? Because it wasn't just his heart, his whole body felt like it was a flame. _He couldn't move._ "Tch, "girly-boy" that's an avid description of you before, now I'm not too sure…" She rubbed the dribble of blood of her face. "Fine keep him, it won't matter any. He's weak as hell." Minato kept his head down and clenched his fists. She spit a bloody wad next to him and he flinched. "Useless." she snarled. "Couldn't even protect his Ashikabi." Naruto body slammed her. "Get the hell out! Haven't you ever heard the expression, 'Ya' ain't got anything nice to say don't say it at all?!'" She glared but did as Naruto yelled.

Minato just laid there, _She was right. She was_ _ **right he didn't deserve Naruto, he was weak, all he ever did was run away.**_ "Damnit...shit…" Minato turned his head to find Naruto was crying. Tears mixing in with blood making him look like he was crying blood, an awful expression he wanted to get that sad expression off his face. His eyes were back to beautiful blue, and Minato was actually very relieved that the red had left it made him...unnerved. Naruto raised his head and let a shaky hand run through his hair. "Shouldn't've done that, god….I hit her so hard she coughed out blood!" He hiccuped and covered his face in his hand. "I'm so disgusting…." He took a stuttering breath. Minato seemed to go on autopilot, his body rose from the floor and he limped over to Naruto, _when had he twisted his ankle? He really was useless now,_ and hugged the smaller blonde. "You're not bad. Thank you you so much for protecting me when I couldn't...couldn't protect you." He was marveled at how easily the smaller blonde melted into any physical affection. "Protect me? Why would you protect me?"

Naruto's P.o.v.

"Because I want to protect you." Protecting? Never in his life had he ever even heard of someone wanting to protect him, sure Tsunade and Jiraya took him in but they just let him do whatever not really giving him rules. They were stout believers in self taught lessons. _Though those times when Tsunade beat him to a pulp and when Jiraya threw him off the tallest tree in Hinohara weren't what most normal people would count as "lessons"._ It was, nice, he decided it was a nice feeling to have someone wanting to protect him. Naruto rubbed his eyes and realized how terrible and unseemly he looked blood and snot and tears all over his face, _how pathetic he looked._ "That's weird…" He said softly.

Minato was shaking and Naruto blinked in surprise. "Minato, Minato what's wrong?" Minato just squeezed him harder. "I'm so weak, I couldn't protect my Ashikabi," Naruto's eyes widened. "And now I'm useless because my leg is twisted. Running is all I _can_ do, now I can't do anything, she was _right. I can't do anything,_ I'm so sorry Naruto." Naruto had suddenly stiffened. Was he really? Now that he thought of it, Minato's declaration of being his Sekirei was so blatantly obvious. His stupid bullheaded-ness and angst clouded his reasoning yet again. "Hey you're not useless, no one ever said you had to be something. You don't have to live up to anybody's standards." He patted the Minato's back. "Now let's get you off that leg and in bed." Naruto then proceeded to pick Minato up giving him a squawk in return. "Hey you picked me up before, this is revenge." The taller blonde covered his face and mumbled something along the the lines of "It was different with you." Naruto just grinned wider. Yes he could get used to this kind of weird, I mean he lived through _Tsunade_ _ **and**_ _Jiraya._ This was going to make things just a bit more unusual then they already were.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's P.o.v.

Naruto takes back what he said before, _God this dude is so hot..._ Naruto thought as he took of the other blonde's shirt. Holy hell, did this guy have a figure. Naruto knew he must be packing some heat since he was all but smothered in the man's embrace a few minutes ago. But damn his lithe but strong figure, well defined and chiseled abs….okay wow calm yourself down you're starting to sound like Jiraya. Naruto pressed alcohol into the scratches on the other's upper body and let out a long breath. Man he's really regretting this decision, not really at all.

Minato's P.o.v.

Minato was thrumming, he was practically red in the face. His Ashikabi's nimble fingers ran across his body and while it was only to patch him up, Minato let himself believe it was something. Gentle touches that Minato tried to memorize put bandages in gashes and his leg into a splint. He sat up, "Now don't walk on that, you might make it worse than it originally was." Came the stern command. They sat together for a few moments on the plush bed that his Ashikabi put him on, he was studying the frog and slug themed sheets when Naruto opened his mouth, "What exactly does an Ashikabi do?" Minato's tongue felt like it thickened in his mouth, "An Ashikabi...an Ashikabi helps their Sekirei win the game by, um claiming them." They both went red at that. Naruto seemed to have developed a rash on the back of his head by the way it was aggressively scratched. "W-what does that mean?" Minato's heart stuttered, "We-we kiss." Naruto seemed to get less red at that and let out a breathe, what for he didn't know. "A kiss? Wow the way you built that up I thought I had to do something, I don't know more drastic." Minato's blush grew more defined, "I can do more, i-if you want." Naruto jerked away from him and waved his hands frantically. "No, no,no,no, I just- meant like- no that's not." He sputtered and hurriedly walked out of the room. Minato looked down at his hands, _good job fucking that up._

Naruto came back a little while later, seemingly calmed down. He put a glass of water next to the small nightstand that was close to the bed, he then did the neck scratch, that Minato by now realized was a nervous tick. "Sorry for running out of here like that, just needed to, you know." He made a vague hand motion, but the other blond understood he needed that time too. "So, um I just gotta kiss you on the cheek right?" Minato shook his head but thought that would be nice. "Oh, on the lips?" Naruto picked up the glass and drank a bit from it. "I gotta warn ya' I've never really kissed anyone before. Heh..." Minato couldn't help feel the satisfaction that he would be his Ashikabi's _first kiss_. "It is fine, I've never done this before either." Sekirei were taught not to kiss anyone other than their Ashikabi but seeing the small smile on Naruto's lips made the speedster sekirei decide he was better off not knowing that tid-bit.

Naruto's P.O.V

His mouth was dry and he felt a bit too hot but when he leaned towards the other blond and their lips connected it wasn't like anything he felt before. Minato's lips were soft and plush, and when pressed against his he could feel the warmth in them. Minato then pulled away and Naruto opened his eyes to something breathe-catchingly beautiful. Minato _glowed,_ his eyes seemed so much more crystal clear, his hair looked like tresses of gold. He took Naruto's hands in his and started to say something. "Speed of my contract, I will swiftly deal blows on your behalf. May I send all of my Ashikabi's troubles running." The glow slowly diminished but Naruto still felt like Minato was as bright as before


End file.
